Todos para todos
by MissStriderCaptor
Summary: AU. Cuando la enfermedad golpeó Myrland, no había como sobrevivir. Foxy estaba tan seguro de que se habían llevado a su pequeño amigo- el que dejó. "Pensé que estaba muerto, Freddy. Todos estos años pensé que mi pequeño Mikey estaba muerto. No lo voy a perder denuevo." FoxyxMike eventualmente. [Traducción].
1. Introducción

**Originalmente el fic se llama "All for All".**

**Autora original: Akki Lira.**

**Notitas de la autora al final del capítulo~**

* * *

Él nació en 2407, en el año centenario del final de la guerra. Sus padres no eran ricos, pero tampoco eran pobres. Además, eran bien amados alrdedor de la pequeña ciudad portuaria de Myrland. Él comenzó la escuela a la temprana edad de cuatro años, al igual que todos los otros chicos y chicas de la ciudad, y cuando tendría la edad suficiente para trabajar iba a ayudar a su padre en su reloj haciendo compras.

Su pelo negro y su pálida piel no era único en la ciudad, pero sus llamativos ojos azules helados llamó la atención. A pesar de que es un niño pequeño, se le consideraba bastante misterioso- el mucacho con los ojos azules helados. Nada más de él, sin embargo, era muy conocido. Era un niño muy reservado mientras crecía, nunca duda en ayudar a un alma necesitada, pero nunca salía su manera de hablar con los otros niños.

Su nombre era simplemente Michael Schmidt.

Mike Schmidt fue amado por los adultos de la ciudad- ya sea un humano o un animal. Pero los otros niños pensaban que era...extraño. Era como una rareza tan tranquila, tan inteligente, tan ... tan _madura_. Ninguno de ellos sabía como hablar con él, por lo que nunca lo intentaron.

Michael Schmidt era un niño solitario.

Entonces, un día, cuando tenía seis años de edad, él estaba caminando por la calle apriedada cerca del muelle, para entregar un regalo al horno de su madre a la familia vulpina que se había mudado recientemente en el centro. Cuando llegó a la casa grande en el centro de la ciudad, con una vista perfecta del océano, había una multitud de niños en el frente, y un animal vulpine adolescente hablando con un acento extraño.

La curiosidad despertó, Mike se acercó, nervioso anuque él era de star en una gran multitud. Pronto estuvo suficientemente cerca para distingir las palabras.

"Y entonces el temible pirata se abatió sobre el viejo capitán Pinto, espada lista para parar ese corazón, pero el viejo capitán no se dejó fácilemnte! él sacó su propia espada en la colpa a tiempo para detener al capitán Scrawlbeard!"

Por primera vez en su corta vida, algo por fin había captado la atención de Mike.

* * *

Mike volvió cada día después para escuchar las historias que el vulpine adolescente dice, todos los cuentos terribles de los piratas. Incluso los héroes de las historias eran piratas, algo que los adultos desaprobaban en multitud- fueron una ciudad portuaria, tuvieron ataques piratas tanto como ahora y entonces.

Todo el mundo sabía que los piratas eran malos.

No le importaba, sin embargo. El adolescente, cuyo nombre resultó ser Foxy, narró fantásticos, divertidos, impresionantes cuentos de peligro y la aventura.

Una mañana, sin embargo, alrededor de una semana y media después de que la familia vulpine se mudó, Mike trotó hasta la casa para encontrar a todos los niños pasados. Foxy estaba sentado en el porche, mirando hacia el mar. Se veía tan triste.

En lugar de alejarse, Mike se acercó.

"¿Señor Foxy?" preguntó suavemente, su voz apenas se oía sobre el viento. Foxy volvió para mirar al niño, al parecer sorpendido.

"Lo siento, chico," comenzó, mirando de nuevo la mar, "no hay historias hoy."

"Está bien," Mike dijo: "No todos los días tiene que ser un día de historia. Mi papá dice que todo el mundo necesita un poco de tiempo para sí mismos."

Las orejas de Foxy temblaron y él miró al niño, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Cuantos años tienes?" preguntó al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

"Tengo seis." respondió Mike. "Voy a tener siete el mes que viene."

"¿Seis?" Foxy parecía que no sabía si sorprenderse o no. Desde luego es de seis... pero él no sonaba nada como un niño de seis años.

No de seis años debe sonar tan maduro y serio.

Mike asintió. "¿Qué edad tiene usted, señor Foxy?"

"Um... yo cumplí quince años aproximadamente siete meses atrás." El vulpine parpadeó. "¿Cúal es tu nombre?"

"Mike Schmidt."

"Ven aquí, Mikey," dijo Foxy, cayendo en su acento de narración pirata y palmeando el lugar junto a él. "El viejo Foxy decidió contarte una historia. ¿Te parece si te llamo así, Mikey?"

Desde ese día, Mike estaba justo al lado de Foxy para cada historia. Una vez que la historia había terminado, él se quedaría atrás para solo _hablar._ Ambos de sus padres lo encontraron extraño- y Mike pareció un poco nervioso- pero Mike sonreía más y Foxy parecía contentarse con quedarse quieto durante un tiempo, por tanto aceptó la amistad...aunque con cautela.

Los padres de Mike todavía tenían en cuenta que Foxy era nueve años mayor que su hijo, pero Mike lo tomaba en consideración. Era divertido estar con Foxy. Él estaba allí para ayudar a Mike a olvidarse de los otros niños que siempre lo ignoraron, siempre esta ahí para ayudarlo cuando su hermana mayor o hermano menor dañan sus sentimientos. Rápidamente se convirtió constante en la vida de Mike.

Del mismo modo, Foxy disfrutaba hablar con el chico, que había comenzado a aflojar y finalmente actuar como, bueno, un niño. Disfrutaba contando a Mikey sobre los mares y los buenos piratas que viven en ellos. Disfrutaba contando a Mikey todo acerca de lso sueños que él mismo habái tenido cuando tenía la edad de Mikey, le gustaba tener el apoyo de Mikey.

Disfrutó de tener a alguien que cree en él.

* * *

La calma y la felicidad duró hasta el octavo cumpleaños de Mike. Entonces la enfermedad llegó a la pequeña Myrland. No había cura, ni siquera en la capital de Thonsborough y ciudades portuarias como Myrland eran mucho más propensas a caer en la Enfermedad.

La gente del pueblo era cada vez más histérica, la gente se estaba enfermando y muriendo en todas pastes de la ciudad-y no fue una muerte bastante bien. En primer lugar sus extremidades comenzaron a ennegrecer, y luego la sangre comezaría filtrándose fuera de diversos orificios del cuerpo. Todo el tiempo la vícitima estaba consciente, que generalmente se escucha gritando y llorando por ayuda, para que el dolor pare... fue horrible ver, y peor a la experiencia.

Nadie sobrevivió a la enfermedad, por lo que cuando se descubrió que la madre de Mike tenía la enfermedad, clamó. No recordaba la última vez que lloró, pero ya que tomó su madre fuera a la cuarentena, lloró lo más fuerte de lo que nunca había llorado en su vida.

Luego fue con Foxy.

Foxy estaba en su porche, como de costumbre, con vistas al mar. Había pasad unas semanas dsde que los niños vinieron a escuchar sus historias y aventuras. Sólo Mike nunca se dió la vuelta. Mike era la única razón por la que Foxy seguía pegado alrededor- esa sonrisa que iluminó el mundo.

"¡Foxy!" oyó una voz familiar, pero sonaba.. diferente. La voz de Mike era apenada y rota de lo que había sido antes. Foxy volvió hacia los pasos como Mike corrió hacia ellos. No estaba la sonrisa de siempre, sin brillo de esperanza en los ojos del niño, no había felicidad...

"¿Mikey? ¿Qué pasa?" Foxy preguntó, un poco alarmado, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse al chico que sollozaba. "¿Mikey?"

"M-mamá," el niño fue capaz de ahogar, "M-mamá tuvo al enfermedad, Foxy. Mamá tiene la enfermedad y piensan que papá la tiene también."

Foxy sabía otra cosa que el niño no sabía. Si resultaba que sus padres tenían la enfermedad, se asumiría que Mike y todos sus hermanos también la tenían.. que tomarían a Mike a distancia, lo pondrán en cuarentena a todos esos niños enfermos. Se llevarían a Mike lejos de Foxy, Foxy sabía que no había nada que hacer para detenerlo.

Después de todo, era muy probable que si dos personas en la casa de Mike tenían la enfermedad, Mike también la tendría.

"¿Foxy?" Mike sollozó, viendo al zorro congelado. Los ojos de Foxy fueron amplios, y parecía angustiado. "Foxy ¿qué debo hacer?"

"Yo..." Foxy no sabía como responder. Su pequeño Mikey podía morir en cualquier momento dentro de la próxima semana si tuviera la enfermedad, y en cualquier momento en el próximo mes, incluso si él no tenía IT- él no conseguiría nada si estuviera en cuarentena. "Mikey..." No quería ver a Mike morir. No quería escuchar a Mike gritar o sangrando que él no quería eso. No sería capaz de soportarlo.

Si Mike muere, no había ninguna razón para que se quedara.

"¿Foxy...?"

"Mikey..." Foxy suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo de la cabeza, las orejas aplastadas. "Yo... lo siento, Mikey."

Él era en realidad.

* * *

Tres días más tarde, Mike y sus hermanos estuvieron en cuarentena, Foxy sabía que probablemente nunca vería a Mikey de nuevo.

Así Foxy se fue. Sin decir una palabra a nadie, ni a sus padres, ni a la gente del pueblo, ni a los niños. solo subió y se fue en medio de la noche. Diecisiete años de edad, decidió que era hora de seguir sus propios sueños- y tal vez, olvidar todo lo que pasó en Myrland.

Nunca lo olvidó.

* * *

**Notas originales de la autora:**

"_N/A: Hola gente del mundo, finalmente he tenido la oportunidad de escribir algo! Comencé este es mi escritorio, así que lo escribí pensando que sería un oneshot peeeero mi monitor murió sin previo aviso (y sí, está muero, ninguno de los cables están sueltos), y estoy en un ordenador portátil y, finalmente, fuera de la vista de mi hermana, puedo escribir sin ser juzgada!_

_**Advertencia**__: esto es una introducción y es un poco aburrido como el infierno, lo siento. Y más adelante habrá FOXYxMIKE. ¿Por qué advierto esto? A) A un montón de gente no le gusta este shipp. B) Los dos son de sexo masculino C) Foxy es un zorro antropomórfico mientras que Mike es humano y D) Foxy es como 9 años mayor que Mike. Así que yeah._

_Disclamer: No soy dueña de nada!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Se suponía que este capítulo iba a estar un día después de que había subido el primero, pero por cosas de la vida la pantalla de mi pc murió y ahora me están prestando una laptop, que no podré usar muy a menudo, así que tal vez los capítulos se atrasen, eso. Lo bueno es que justo se acerca mi cumpleaños y tal vez tenga un pc nuevo o una pantalla nueva. x3 **

**Y he tenido algunos problemas con la traducción, si no se entiende algo es que no pude encontrar una forma en la que 'encajara' (por así decirlo). Aun así, espero que disfruten el capítulo. **

**Les recuerdo que este fic no es mío, solo una traducción. **

**La autora es: Akki Lira. **

**Oh y por si las dudas, los "merfolk" son algo así como unos tritones/criaturas marinas. **

**Y algo más, aquí hay un sistema monetario: **

**Pieza de cobre**

**Pieza de bronce = 5 de cobre**

**Pieza de plata = 5 bronces y 25 de cobre**

**Pieza de oro = 5 de plata, 25 de bronce y125 de cobre**

**Notitas de la autora al final~**

**-10 años después-**

El viento soplaba fuerte en el mar ese día y el sol de la mañana estaba llegando sobre el horizonte acuoso. Cruzando el haz de luz del sol fue una nave grande, negra y adornada con hermosos detalle en rojo y lo que parecía una talla de mer-vixen roja en el frente, el pelo largo del merfolk jugando alrededor de su cabeza y hombros y su cola larga de color rojo-sangre, que bajaba hasta donde podía llegar.

Pintadas en el lado en letras curvas las palabras eran _The Crimson Vixen_. Apropiadamente nombrado, todo el mundo estaría de acuerdo, en que ese fuera uno de los más bellos barcos en los mares…

Ojalá no fuera un barco pirata.

El capitán vulpine era astuto, por eso se convirtió en el capitán del barco a la tierna edad de diecinueve años. Foxy se situó en la proa del barco, viendo tierra, a la vista.

"¡Freddy!" Foxy llamó a su primer compañero y mejor amigo. Freddy, un oso, se acercó a su capitán.

"¿Sí, Foxy?" preguntó, un ligero acento música en su voz. Era evidente que estaban en una de las tierras costeras del sur, quizás la ciudad superviviente de Savannah, pero Foxy nunca había preguntado- el macho más viejo nunca había pregunto su propio origen, después de todo.

"Esta tierra me resulta familiar, compañero." Foxy dijo al oso, viendo el enfoque de masa de tierra. "¿En qué cuidad será esto?"

"Una pequeña ciudad de puerto llamada Myrland, Capitán" contestó Freddy, notando cómo Foxy se inquietó.

"No podemos robar aquí," Foxy ordenó después de unos momentos de silencio. "Y asegúrate de que los hombres sepan comprar en lugares como este. Y asegúrate de que esté toda la comida y agua a bordo.

"¿Por qué? Freddy parecía sorprendido. Foxy nunca había puesto tantas estipulaciones en un viaje a tierra.

"En esta ciudad se han visto ya suficientes muertes." Foxy respondió simplemente. Cuando Freddy no respondió, él miró al oso que le daba una mirada extraña. "La enfermedad, camarada. Llegó hace unos diez años a este puerto. No has escuchado en las noticias que en Myrland no se sabe si la enfermedad se había ido, pero no quiero que en mi nave la tengan, lo captas?"

"¿Entonces tal vez deberíamos atracar en otro lugar?"

"No," Foxy negó con la cabeza, volviendo de nuevo a la tierra. "No, por lo obvio no habrán sobrevivientes, entonces, deben haber alimentos seguros." Foxy no admitió ni siquiera a sí mismo que tenía la esperanza de ver a un viejo amigo.

Eso era imposible, después de todo.

Mike salió a trompicones de la cama por la mañana y en la pequeña cocina, sus articulaciones con ardor y dolor. Había trabajado ayer demasiado duro, pero fue bueno- tenía suficiente dinero para sus impuestos y algo de comer.

Se sirvió un poco de agua para beber, sabiendo que su leche estaba cortada, y bebió un sorbo mientras caminaba hacia su alcancía. El joven de pelo negro la abrió para encontrar con veinte piezas de cobre y tres piezas de bronce, lo suficiente para pagar el impuesto y comprar una pequeña barra de pan.

Con un suspiro, el joven se acercó a la puerta sin cambiarse. No tenía sentido, no tenía roba limpia por el momento. Abrió y la puerta y miró hacia las tranquilas calles.

Habían pasado diez años desde que llegó la enfermedad, y que se había ido todo por ahora. Unas pocas personas aquí y allá cayeron a ella, pero era sobre todo una, horrible recuerdo lejano para la mayoría de la gente en la ciudad de Myrland.

Mike era el único que había sobrevivido a ser puesto en cuarentena. Sus padres, su hermana, su hermano y su hermano pequeño… todos murieron de la enfermedad. Sólo él sobrevivió, rodeado de muerte y enfermedad. No sabía por qué. Todo el mundo pensó que era un brujo- no es justo que solo él sobreviva, después de todo. Todo el mundo estaba convencido de lo que tenía.

Cuando era niño, la gente de su misma edad lo evitaban por el ser niño extraño. Ahora casi todo el mundo evitaba por ser un brujo. Pero la brujería no era algo para ser juzgado y luego ahorcado, por suerte.

Fue por pura suerte que había conseguido un trabajo en los muelles. No presté mucha, a menos de una pieza de cobre la hora, pero era algo.

Mike se detuvo por el stand de pan y compró un mísero poco de pan con el que podía asequible el equivalente a cuatro de bronce y dos piezas de cobre. Él continuó su camino a los muelles, mientras que se comía la mitad del pan- que ahorraría el resto para más adelante.

Al llegar a los muelles, sin embargo, algo en la distancia le llamó la atención. Era un barco grande, a diferencia de los buques mercantes que había visto. No podía distinguir el nombre de la nave, y no hubo banderas en relieve, pero podía ver que no tenían planes que hacer un muelle en los propios muelles; en cambio, que remaban en más barcos más pequeños.

"Bueno, si son piratas, por lo menos no están atacando." Mike pensó, caminando hacia su jefe a la espera de órdenes.

"Mike, ayuda a los hombres en ellos habían barcos cuando llegaron aquí." Dijo su jefe con apenas una mirada a "el brujo" de la ciudad. "Pregúntele a ellos que es lo que necesitan."

"Claro, señor Canthorn." Mike asintió y se fue a donde los viajeros a esperar.

Mientras observaba el enfoque de barcos, no pudo dejar de notar que era una tripulación de animales, y lo que parecía un capitán, a juzgar por su abrigo, era un animal vulpine rojo. Pero Mike desestimó rápidamente la posibilidad de que sea Foxy.

Cuando Mike salió de la cuarentena del hospital casi un año más tarde, Foxy se había ido. Se supone que él también tuvo la enfermedad. No había manera de que el capitán podría ser Foxy… Foxy estaba muerto. Al menos eso es lo que pensó Mike.

Cuando los barcos llegaron al muelle, Mike les arrojó una cuerda y comenzó a asegurar los barcos al muelle mientras que algunos hombres en los barcos aseguraban los barcos con la cuerda.

El zorro, que desconoce a Mike quien es ahora, de hecho, Foxy, bajó al muelle seguido de un oso de peluche, sonriendo un poco. "Gracias a vosotros por la ayuda, muchacho." Dijo Foxy a la espalda del joven y comenzó a alejarse de entrar a la ciudad.

"No hay problema" respondió Mike, levantándose y volviéndose hacia el capitán. Foxy de repente se quedó inmóvil, mirando hacia atrás en el hombre y sus fríos ojos azules.

En toda su vida solo había conocido a tres personas con los ojos así – uno pensó que estaba muerto, el otro era su primer oficial y el último que había corrido su espada a través después de que intentaran matar a Freddy.

Mike frunció el ceño, notando cómo el marinero estaba mirándolo a él, casi como si estuviera viendo un fantasma o un milagro… Mike no estaba seguro de cuál de los dos. "¿Hay algo de malo?" le preguntó al vulpine.

"No muchacho, nada malo." Dijo Foxy, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Sólo… muchacho, cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mike Schmidt." Mike le respondió al capitán. "Yo soy un empleado del señor Canthorn de allá."

"Y… estás vivo?"

Mike notó el acento del marinero que había resbalado, y esa voz sonaba muy familiar, pero no podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser. "Sí…"

"Capitán Foxy," el oso lo llamaba desde el final del muelle, "¿va a venir?"

'_De ninguna manera. No puede ser. Foxy está muerto.'_

'_¿Cómo esta Mikey de pie aquí? Él murió, no hay manera de que pudiera haber sobrevivido!'_

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, ojos grandes, por unos momentos antes de que Mike se aclarara la garganta. "Creo que su tripulación está esperando, eh, capitán Foxy."

¿Qué otra cosa podría haber dicho?

Foxy no sabía qué hacer, así que asintió con la cabeza aturdida y volvió donde Freddy. "Sí, ya voy, Freddy."

Si hubiera sabido que Mike sobreviviría nunca se hubiera ido… pero no había manera de que el niño pudiera haber sobrevivido.

Nadie sobrevivió a la enfermedad.

'¿Pero si el muchacho todavía la tiene?'

Alrededor del mediodía, Mike se fue a casa para su descanso para engullir un como de agua y más pan. Tenía que estar de vuelta en los muelles alrededor de las 13:30, en una hora y media.

Mientras caminaba a casa, vio a Foxy y el tripulante Freddy de pie delante de la antigua casa de Foxy. La casa había estado vacía durante unos ochos años ahora- los padres de Foxy la habían dejado después de que la hermana de Foxy había muerto por la enfermedad.

Él le devolvió la mirada al suelo y siguió caminando por ahí, inseguro si debía acercarse al capitán. Tanto había ocurrido- tanto habían estado separados.

Aparentemente, sin embargo, Foxy sentía ninguna reserva sobre esta parte. Él vio a Mike desde el rabillo del ojo y se convirtió rápidamente. "¡Mikey!"

Freddy miró a Foxy, confundido, mientras que Mike casi saltó de su piel, girando los ojos muy abiertos para enfrentar al capitán. Foxy corrió tras él.

"Mikey, donde están mis padres y Vixy?" preguntó el hombre, frunciendo el ceño.

"Oh, um… Vixy muró hace unos ochos años a partir de la enfermada y sus padres se fueron…" Mike respondió un poco nervioso. No sabía como hablar a Foxy más. Pasaron nueve años de su vida que había muerto, por el amor de Dios!

"Oh…" fue todo lo que Foxy podría decir. Claro que sentía molestia porque su hermana había muerto, pero nunca fue tan cercano a su hermana- lo único que realmente le había importado fue encontrar un excelente, buen vulpine para casarse ya que ella odiaba a los seres humanos de la ciudad.

Mike se mordió el labio, tenía miles de preguntas y quería respuestas. Pero este no era el lugar para preguntar.

"¿A alguien le importaría decirme que pasa?" Preguntó Freddy, cruzando los brazos.

"¡Oh!" Foxy se rió un poco. "Freddy, este es mi viejo amigo Mikey, lo fue desde que vivía en esta ciudad. Mikey, esto es mi primer compañero, Freddy."

"¿Solías vivir aquí?" Freddy le preguntó antes de decirle "hola" a Mike.

"¡Ay! ¿Qué otra cosa pensáis que había pasado hace diez años, cuando empecé a navegar?" Foxy volvió hacia Mike "Mikey… en el pasado supe que estabas en cuarentena, ¿cómo tú estás.."

"¿Vivo? No lo sé…" Mike desvió la mirada, buscando un poco de vergüenza. "La mayoría de la gente me culpa de brujería, pero yo no lo sé."

"¿Brujería? Foxy se burló. "Tú no eres una bruja."

"Bueno, yo sé que," Mike resopló. "Tengo que llegar a casa para el almuerzo, sólo tengo una hora."

"Mikey, espera!" Foxy lo llamó como cuando el humano se había marchado. Mike miró por encima del hombro a Foxy con una ceja levantada."Um… yo… lo siento por irme. Pensé que tú…"

"Lo sé. Está bien." Entonces él se alejó.

"¿Foxy?" Freddy sonaba un poco preocupado, mirando a Foxy como observaba la espalda del humano alejarse. Hubo un determinado aspecto casi pétreo, en el rostro del vulpine. "¿Qué vas a hacer, Foxy?"

"Pensé que estaba muerto, Freddy. Todos estos años pensé que mi pequeño Mikey estaba muerto. No lo voy a perder de nuevo." Con eso, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el muelle de nuevo. Freddy observó a su amigo, preocupado. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?


	3. Chapter 2

**Perdón por hacerlos esperar, pero aquí está. **

**He tenido problemas de tiempo, lo siento. :c Oh y también me disculpo si no se entienden algunas partes uvu **

**La historia no me pertenece~**

* * *

Caía la tarde cuando Mike vio a Foxy de nuevo. O más bien cuando Foxy lo encontró.

"¡Mikey!" él escuchó el llamado de Foxy y miró por encima del hombro para ver al vulpine corriendo hacia él. "¡Hey Mikey!"

Mike se detuvo y esperó a que el zorro lo alcanzara, era inútil escapar después de todo. "¿Qué pasa, Foxy?"

El vulpine desaceleró junto a Mike. "Quiero ponerme al día… He estado ausente mucho tiempo", le dijo al humano.

"Yo ya no soy un niño, Foxy." Mike le dijo al vulpine, continuando su camino de regreso a casa. "No voy a creer todo lo que dices sólo porque tú lo dices."

"Sí, ya lo sé Mikey, pero ahora mis cuentos no son cuentos. Además, no eran cuentos de piratas y aventuras lo que sólo solíamos hablar. Estoy seguro de que tú tienes algunas preguntas para mí."

Eso hizo que el ser humano parara para hacer una pausa. Sí, _él tenía preguntas para el vulpine, pero él todavía se sentía inseguro sobre todo. _¿Cómo podría Foxy esperar a simplemente bailar el vals de nuevo en su vida después de desaparecer sin dejar rastro? Claro, Mike sabía que Foxy pensó que estaba muerto, y Mike pensó lo mismo de él…

'Debería estar contento de que aún esté vivo' pensó Mike, suspirando y pasándose una mano por el pelo ya desordenado. "No puedo decir que estás equivocado."

"Ahora, sólo habla conmigo y todo volverá a la normalidad."

"¿Normalidad?" Mike miró a Foxy con incredulidad. "No, hace diez años nada fue normal nunca más, _capitán._ Hace diez años en el pasado. Normal para mí es estar despertando en la mañana y en dirección a los muelles para trabajar hasta que el señor Canthorn dice que me puedo ir. Las historias sobre buenos piratas, amigos, de familia, esos ya no son "normales".

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Pero al menos puedes ayudarme a ponerme al día, sí?" Foxy cuestionó, con las orejas aplanadas. No, él no volvería a perder a Mikey. Se le ocurrió que tal vez, sólo tal vez, que estaba siendo un poco obsesivo ya que habían pasado diez años, y Mikey _tenía _dieciocho años ya. Probablemente ya se había ido, pero Foxy no se daría por vencido. Él quería que su pequeño amiguito volviera.

"Bueno… supongo que no hará daño." Mike aceptó lentamente. Para ser honesto, no quería perder a Foxy tampoco. Pero tenía miedo. La última vez que habló con el animal vulpine, él mismo sólo era un niño… "Pero _tienes_ que entender, yo ya no soy ese chico más." Dijo.

Foxy asintió comprendiendo. "¡Claro que lo sé!" declaró. Mike dudaba si Foxy volvería a verlo como algo más que ese niño de ocho años, pero…

"Está bien. Vamos, yo vivo en este lugar." Suspiró, haciendo un gesto para que el animal lo siga. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia su pequeña choza que era su casa.

Cuando entraron, Foxy miró a su alrededor, levantando una ceja. "Bueno, muchacho, este es tu puerto?"

"Um… ¿qué?"

"Que si este es el lugar donde vives, muchacho."

"Oh… sí, lo es." Mike asintió. "Te ofrecería algo de comer, pero sólo tengo una pequeña media barra de pan para mi cena."

"¿La mitad de un pan?" Foxy parecía genuinamente sorprendido. La mitad de un pan no era suficiente para mantener su fuerza! "Ni siquiera comemos eso en mi barco", declaró, sonando casi _ofendido._

"¿Y qué barco es? Todo el mundo sabe que los alimentos se ven severamente racionados en los barcos" Mike dijo, sentándose en su asiento.

"Ah, Mikey, que sea el capitán del mejor barco en los siete mares- tengo el mejor cocinero de los siete mares, así que…" Foxy le dijo. "Ni un medio pan, hay más que pan en _The Crimson Vixen_"

Mike de pronto se enderezó, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡¿Eres el capitán de _The Crimson Vixen_?!" él gritó. Una parte de él sólo sabía que Foxy se había convertido en un pirata, pero… el más célebre- la nave más _notoria _de los mares? "¿¡Por qué no mencionaste eso antes!?"

"¿No lo sabían?" Preguntó Foxy, la frente levantada por la sorpresa. "La mayoría de la gente a donde quiera que voy suele reconocerme. Carteles pegados sobre mí alrededor de la ciudad, por qué no lo sabéis?"

"Umm… n-no aquí…" Mike se desplomó y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Hemos escuchado cuentos de _The Crimson Vixen _pero nunca atacaron algún lugar cerca de aquí así que…"

Foxy observó a Mike unos instantes, y luego dijo "Sí, muchacho, yo nunca planeo volver… pero estábamos cerca de la cosa y… quería ver a los que sobrevivieron. No iba a saquearlos y matarlos, ustedes saben. No en esta ciudad."

"Es bueno saber eso" Mike se quejó, enderezándose de nuevo. "¿Cuánto tiempo estarás tú y tu equipo aquí en la ciudad?"

"Deberíamos habernos ido antes de que el sol se fuera hace una hora" Foxy respondió, jugando con algunos pelos de su pelaje. "La tripulación está lista en la nave ahora."

"Eso no es un largo descanso" señaló Mike, levantando una ceja.

"Sí, muchacho, el mar está en nuestra sangre" el vulpine señaló, mirando a los ojos helados de Mike. "Además de que nunca quedamos mucho tiempo en un lugar que recientemente ha habido una enfermedad.

"Ah…" El joven asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión. "Bueno, tú-"

Justo en ese momento, un fuerte golpe sonó en la puerta. "¡Schmidt, tiempo de pagar!"

Mike hizo una mueca. "Ah, ese es el recaudador de impuestos" comentó, levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta. Él contesto. "Buenas noches" saludo el recaudador de impuestos, un hombre de malla de alambre alto y delgado con una mata de pelo castaño desordenado.

El recaudador de impuestos pasó junto a Mike y se volvió hacia él. "Estoy aquí para que page sus impuestos."

"Por supuesto." Mike se quejó, arrastrando los pies hacia su caja de dinero y tomando lo que quedaba de ella. Él hizo su camino de regreso al recaudador de impuestos y se lo entregó. El recaudador de impuestos rápidamente lo contó hasta entonces sonrió, mirando a Mike. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Mike preguntó: "¿Qué?"

"Se plantearon sus impuestos" el colector declaró alegremente. "Por toda una de plata."

"¿Qué?" Mike chirriaba, los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Pero no tengo plata! ¡Ni siquiera tengo otra pieza de cobre!"

Foxy frunció el ceño mientras la sonrisa del recaudador de impuestos se amplió. "Voy a tener que llamar a la policía, porque te niegas a pagar tus impuestos?" el recaudador de impuestos se rió, ya sea inconsciente o indiferente que Mike tuviera un invitado.

"No lo voy a rechazar, señor Geld!" Mike protestó. "Yo no _tengo _otra pieza de plata!"

El Sr. Geld sacudió la cabeza y extendió la mano para agarrar el brazo de Mike. "Lo siento, señor Schmidt, pero no pagar sus impuestos están en contra de la ley!"

El vulpine se acercó y agarró la muñeca del señor Geld, sacando algo de su bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Tenga este pedazo de plata, para un marinero de agua dulce como usted" gruñó, poniendo una pieza de plata en la mano del hombre. "Si le pone la mano encima a Mike téngase seguro de que no se lo perdonaré de nuevo." Empujó al hombre más o menos hacia la puerta.

El humano alto como era de sorpresa, resopló indignado. "Como sea." Se burló, saliendo por la puerta.

Se hizo silencio entre Mike y Foxy mientras escuchaban como la grava crujía bajo los pies del hombre cuando salía. Entonces Foxy se burló. "Si yo fuera a saquear este puerto él sería el primero en morir."

Mike se estremeció un poco, luego se volvió a Foxy. "Hey, huh… gracias por eso…" murmuró, sintiéndose avergonzado de que Foxy tuviera que básicamente salvarlo. Foxy lo miró.

"No hay problema, amigo. Pero…" Foxy interrumpió, mirando a su joven amigo. Mike levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Foxy.

Al hombre humano no le gustó lo que vio.

Foxy parecía un _loco._ Se veía lívido, incluso… protector. Posesivo. Y por primera vez en la historia, Mike sintió miedo de Foxy.

Foxy en realidad parecía un pirata.

"No voy a dejar que pase de nuevo."

* * *

Freddy levantó la vista del cañón que estaba asegurando al oír una conmoción. Él parpadeó cuando vio a su capitán y mejor amigo caminando por el muelle con el joven humano llevándolo por encima de su hombro izquierdo como un saco de patatas. La gente alrededor miraba y susurraban como el vulpine saltaba al bote pequeño con el inconsciente humano.

"Foxy, qué diablos le has hecho al muchacho?" Freddy exigió, mirando como Foxy dejaba en el suelo de la barca y se sentó.

"Simple, lo transportaré al barco más fácil." Respondió el vulpine. "Ahora deberíamos irnos."

"Espera, estás trayendo este humano con nosotros?" Freddy estaba confundido. Ninguno de los tripulantes de _The Crimson Vixen _era humano. Todos ellos eran animales.

"Sí. Te lo dije a ti, Freddy, no voy a perderlo de nuevo." Foxy declaró, señalando a los miembros individuales de la tripulación lobo para que comenzara a remar. "Y no voy a dejar que esta gente lo lastime de ninguna manera."

Freddy se mordió el labio y miró preocupado a Mike. Estaba preocupado, pero… si al capitán le gusta ese humano, seguramente el resto de la tripulación también lo hará.

¿Cierto?


End file.
